


Escape The Night Season 3

by robertstanion, storyoftonight (robertstanion)



Series: Escape The Night: Me and My Mates From School [3]
Category: Escape The Night-Joey Graceffa
Genre: Anais CS (my g), Anais CS - The Troublemaker, Beatrix LB (geesus), Beatrix LB - The Record Producer, Charlie RG (CS wants him), Charlie RG - The Daredevil, Clues, Coliope??, Curtis FR (everyone's gay friend), Curtis FR - The Disco Dancer, Ethan FR - The Hippie, Gen, Harriet HP (whats my sis doing here wtf), Harriet HP - The Investigative Reporter, Joe MC (sanic), Joe MC - The Super Spy, Josie HP (me), Me - The Savant, Mortimer - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Rowan AL (Say no to this), Rowan AL - The Detective, Snakes, The Carnival, Tia HC (the og), Tia HC - The Jet Setter, killer clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/storyoftonight
Summary: Let us go back in time. I wake up. I dreamed about this house, then I escaped. But then I was possessed and released the evil into another house, accidentally inviting more people to their death. And I died that evening. But I saw a church, and in my revival, I knew I was still techincally dead, and I had to find a way out. But then I see my friends and my sister approaching the gate. Here. We. Go. Again.-It'll go Season 3Season 2Season 1





	1. The Clowns Here Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work. Also hi the gc  
> (Name pronunciations)  
> Josie (Joe-see)  
> Anais (Uh-Nay)  
> Coliope (Cuh-lie-uh-pee)  
> Mortimer (more-tim-ur)  
> Everlock (ev-ur-lock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is 17.1 pages long with 6266 words in it. This took me 3/4 hours to write and I can't feel any of my wrists. PLEASE ENJOY!  
> -  
> Or the first chapter of a book where crazy insane monsters kill people

_I thought I had defeated the evil for good this time._

I approach the sorceress. She's lying dead on the stairs, with the crown. "Be careful, Josie!" Two of my friends call. I reach for the crown. She roars at me and stabs me in the chest. I never reach the crown, instead, I die. 

_I thought I was going home._

She stabbed me multiple times as I lay there, helpless on the checkered floor. I was loosing faith and I could see where I was going to end up. The afterlife. 

_I was wrong._

I was dead. I was buried with the crown on my head. 

_I died. And my soul went to the world between worlds._

I awaken in front of a devilish looking gates in my outfit from the Victorian era. Whether this was still the afterlife or not was another question. But there was a pounding in my head and my hair was gnatted and I had to find a way out. But something felt...wrong. Something always feels wrong in situations like this. Behind me was a gate with the shape of the open mouth of a devil. I walk through it...towards a church. A church. I sigh a sigh of relief as I encounter the front. There was an asian man and a blonde woman. "I have a way for you to get back." The blonde says, looking directly at me. "But..." She says drawing a knife, raising my concern. "You're friends will need to die." I look at the knife. I nod and take the knife. I draw blood and I wince. The emblem was on a bag, by a contract. "This contract binds you to Everloch." She said as blood spews from my hand on to the page. "Save the town and you will return to the living." I begin to sign my name in my blood on the contract. "Fail, and be lost among the dead forever." I pick the contract up. Not once did it think this was yet again another bad idea. But then time speeds up and I'm sitting in a car. My hair, dyed bleached white, has waves sitting on my shoulders. I'm sitting in a car and I click the radio on. Me, myself, I'm wearing a red neckerchief and a striped shirt with brown pants and black flats. I have the rucksack and the invites on the passenger seats beside me and I drive to a post box in my car which is of a green colour. 

"My friends, I'm going on an extraordinary adventure and I'm in need of you're help. And so are hundreds of others." That's only the beginning. I post the letters. Off they go. I'm here, trapped in the 1970's, and all I need is to get free. Easy, you may think, but when you're trapped in a town stuck in the 1970's and the only way out is to kill, you may want to think again. Of course, my friends wouldn't know that. But they would shortly. 

* * *

_"This is not an invitation to a ball or a dinner party. It's an invitation to embark on a DANGEROUS...mission. Okay!" Charlie said, brushing his teeth. "That's me!"_

_"It may sound impossible, but there's a town trapped in the 1970's and very soon everyone in it will be dead unless we do something about it."  Bea continues._

_"There's a dark seance that will take us back in time. But for it to work you must choose a personality, reminiscent of  that era and dress just like them."  Ethan reads on._

_"Nothing from the modern world can come with you!" Joe exclaims._

_"You only have one night..."_

* * *

Everyone steps out the van. Joe is The Super Spy. He pulls the door open and Curtis steps out. Curtis is the Disco Dancer. Bea climbs out the front seat. She takes on the personality as the Record Producer. Ethan jumps over the fence, holding his hat. Ethan is the Hippie. Charlie arrives on a bike, well, that would explain most things for he is the Daredevil. And then there's someone in roller skates with bleached hair CURRENTLY (Not irl i stg anais if you get you're hair bleached for my bday imma wHOOP youre ass) rolling down the road. Well, that's my sister from another mister Anais and she is The Troublemaker and yes she hates me. Then someone pulls up in my car. More importantly my crush of ages Rowan, who takes on the persona of The Detective. Well, he couldn't detect my gay ass feelings. And out the other door steps my best friend Tia, who is the Jet Setter. Coming in on a bike is my sister, Harriet, who is the Investigative Reporter. And me....well, read on to see.

The sun sets. Everyone is gathered around a bonfire near the entrance. "Where's Josie?" Rowan says, breaking the silence of Joe's insane laughter. 

"I haven't seen her in a while!" Tia says immediately afterwards. "Like...a couple months!"

"I thought this was a collab. Like I just thought this would be another collab." Joe says and everyone starts screaming at him "NoOoOo (NO SAY NO TO THIS. i'll burn that reference in hell bye)

Everyone continued talking for a while. Everyone was confused. Why shouldn't they be? They were in the 1970's. I took a deep breathe and walked out there. "You guys came!" I shouted. Me, I'm the Savant. The Host of this 'Party'

"JOSIE!" Everyone shrieked a cry of relief. I was swarmed with hugs. 

"So tell us about this town!" Rowan said, half sassed, half relieved. Banter? We've been here for 5 minutes rlly. Everyone agreed. 

"So... I need you're help. I really don't know...much about how we get there.." I hold up the briefcase. "But I was given this...and we need to save this town." I say. I know maybe more, but why should I tell them now? They probably don't even believe that they are stuck in the 1970's! "Apparently there's stuff in here that's going to help us get back into the town...to save it." I say, quickly recovering from my slip up. I have to save the town, or else I die. Forever. No more anything for me. I'll never see anyone again. 

"Let's open it!" My little sister, Harriet says. Everyone's going mmmKay in the background so I put it on the floor and open it. There's a scroll. A bound scroll. 

"Yeah...not ominous at all." Rowan says, sarcastically. Boy, I wanna punch him in the face. 

"SaLt!" Everyone's confused but I hand it to my friends as well. 

"Okay I have the instructions. Those who want to go back in time and to enter the town of Everloch must be inhabited by a spirit once lived there." Harriet says. 

"Hold up!" Joe says from behind me. 

"YA JOKIN!" Anais shouts and so does everyone else, in similar forms. 

"Ya know what, I think this might be kinda fun!" Anais says. Everyone turns to her like "Bitch, you mad?!" 

"Come on! We don't have much time! We literally have one night!" I say, rushing them. 

"Okay okay okay!" Charlie says along with Ethan as we all begin rushing. 

"Okay, so we had to make a circle of salt around the bonfire and then put 5 crystals at the head of the circle. Do circles even have bodies??" My dumbass sister said to nobody in particular. "We gotta hold hands and chant something." 

"From across the veil of death, I request you're presence. So I might make wrong things right. Enter into that I might see, a doorway...to Everloch." I chant. Nobody had seemed to notice the green whisps flying out of the campfire. Everyone began to scream as the green whisp thickened and it travelled through our eyes and out our mouths. Once we'd all been "Posessed" the whisps flew back to the campfire. Everyone began coughing a lot, including me. It was a strange sensation. Warm and tickly on the back of my throat. "Guys...look! Over there!" I say. 

"NO!" Charlie shouts. A bridge is being built right in front of our eyes. Then at the end of the bridge is an archway that read 'Town of Everloch/Everlock (I remember it both ways so ignore the gramatical errors.) Within the arch is a red curtain, one you'd see at a theatre, perhaps. I'd seen this gateway before...I'm sure I have... We all travel across the bridge, sticking together as a group. We don't even know what's going to happen at all. We're all talking and then as we approach the end, a clown with crazy purple hair and crazy makeup jumps out from behind the curtain. We all scream and I'm hiding behind Joe. 

"It's You're LUCKY DAY! BECAUSE THE CARNIVAL IS IN TOWN!" She shouts, followed by a laugh. The look on my face is one that isn't...recomended to stare at. It's my, wow. My uncomfortable face. Anything else I can deal with but spiders and clowns...ew nope. Help me lord Jesus please pray I survive tonight. 

"We have a STRONG MAN! A SNAKE WOMAN! DOLLS WITH KNIVES! IT'S LIKE BLOODY CHRISTMAS EVERYDAY!" She shouts. Nobody thinks this is wierd. Mmkay. She laughs again and I nervous laugh. Why did I have to die! "WE WILL BE FRIENDS SOON!" She shouts again. Bitch, really? "I've got a good fEELING ABOUT THAT!" She continues. Do clowns even have genders? God, the things that go through my mind whilst experiencing bullshit. "ENJOY THE RIDE!" She says, pulling back the curtain. And WHADDAYAKNOW! There's actually a circus! No creepy house full of poison, or dolls to spank, or gas chambers, or circuits, or vampires, or goddamn SWAMP MONSTERS, or fairies and ice queens and sorceresses, a circus. A pretty. Normal. Circus. Or so I thought... We all thank the clown as we cautiously walk inside. Huh. Maybe nobody will have to die after all. 

"Did she say dolls with knives?" Rowan said. For someone who I've seen punch another one of my friends in the jaw, he's scared about baby dolls with knived. Honey, I had to have S E X with dolls when I first realised what the society of evil was. ShUt you're mouth, and play along, kay? Everyone's having fun. It's so goddamn retro! And then me and Anais approach a drag queen. WITH A FUCKING TARANTULA CLIMBING OUT OF HER MOUTH! YES I HELD ONE WHEN I WAS 4 BUT REALLY??!?!???!??!?!!???!? Then, Anais walks away and someone starts hitting on her. "He drunk bitch?" I think to myself. 

"Where you going tonight?" He asks, now walking alongside us. Soon, everyone wants a piece of him. 

"Who are you?" Joe asks. 

"I'm Mortimer." Hot chick 2.0 (I'm the original bitch, come on.) said. "Why don't you have a good time, play some games! Y'know, before my mom shows up." That raises some eyebrows. 

"Are you a mama's boy?" Anais asked. 

"My mom is the mayor." Anais widens her eyes before saying "Oh."

"Okay." I say, wanting to get away ASAP.

"Okay?" He asks. DUDE what's his problem? I don't trust him ONE BIT! Everyone's happy! Free food, free games. You know, tbf I'm actually kinda enjoying myself. For once, I don't feel like someones about to die. Wait. Is this 'Relaxation??' I feel slightly bad I have to hide the secret to why I have to save the town, but at the same time, I'm happy! Wow, that never happens. 

 

**Tia**

"WOAH!" Charlie said, looking behind him. "Sorry, she scared me." I was with Curtis, Rowan and Charlie and apparently someone had just turned up. I decided to use my social skills to ask her if she knew anything about saving the town, I'm the Jet Setter, after all. "Hello! Bonjour!" I say and then she says something along the lines of 

"The stars..." And she points up. 

"The stars?" Joe says confused as I point upwards. Then I realise something. What the FUCK have I gotten myself into. 

"The stars have been talking to me..."

"So what have they been saying?" I ask. 

"Lotsss....of things." 

"Are they...light hearted or dark hearted secrets." 

"Dark!" She says. I kinda jump, not gonna lie. 

"All she's saying is about the stars and "he's coming! he's coming!" Joe says. I'm not giving up...yet. "WHO'S COMING!" Joe shouts as the girl strokes my dog toy I won. We eventually decide to give it up. 

Me and Rowan eventually decide to go on the ferris wheel, bearing in mind I haven't been on one in YEARS! Was I excited, hell Y E S! There was a cute little blanket and then me and Rowan discover something underneath the blanket. It happens to be a newspaper. We begin the ride and we travel backwards. 

"The Clowns Here Kill..." Rowan reads. "WAIT NO NO NO NO NO!" He shouts. "The Killer Clown Clan strikes again. What a surprise? 4 major players stan here, be warned." My eyes widen. That's when I realise. The clown that welcomed us to Everlock. FRONT PAGE NEWS. Oh yeah, for being a murderess clown. Yey, the fun we get up to. 

"HEY ROWAN!" Joe shouts from below. 

"HEY! GUYS!" Rowan shouts back, trying to grab their attention. "DON'T TRUST THE CLOWNS?!" They obviously couldn't hear us. We all of a sudden know we're not having fun and we are in extreme trouble.  And then the ride stops. 

"ARE YOU STUCK?" Joe and Charlie shout. We're trying to get attention, and it's not working. They're in immense trouble right now! They could all die and we have the proof we need to get out of here. BUT NO! By logic we, are stuck, at the top, of the goddamn ferris wheel. And even worse, we move forward and the cart tilts. Me and Rowan are there screaming at the top of our lungs. Yes, Rowan basically told my best friend that he liked my best friends other best friend, but hey, we're stuck at the top of the ferris wheel, we might as well get along. Or try to, at least. 

"Okay so we can't lean forward." Rowan says, possibly scared. 

**Josie**

The clown that welcomed us to town approaches us and is like 'Hey wAnNa PlAY gAmeS' and my ma has always told me not to talk to strangers, but she never said anything about talking to creepy clowns so I thought...mmkay. Me and Joe make our way to this stall. "Oo! Oo! If I win, can I get da pony! Pleaseee!" I beg. 

"Maybe! but maybe, if you hit all the cans down...maybe you'll get a bigger prize!" She said. So me and Joe took it upon ourselves to WIN THAT BITCH! We knock all the cans down. "YEYYY! I GET THE PONY!" I say happily. 

"How about instead of a pony...I give you this." I thought she was giving me a bigger prize. DING DONG I WAS WRONG. She gave me a box. I look at her like... _BITCH._

"Open this box...and let the REAL carnival come out to play! But be careful! You don't want to open it yet..." That left me and Joe confused but hey, now it was the debate to WHETHER WE SHOULD OPEN IT OR NOT! "Hey guys...look what we got..." I say and everyone begins to crowd around us. "Should we open it? Should we not? I don't know!" All I know was it was extremely overwhelming until an airhorn was sounded. Everyone screams as a lady appears on the balcony holding a megaphone. 

"Mortimer! Oh my god! Already introducing me to you're mother? Our relationship's moving so fast!" Anais says, snuggling up to Mortimer. Mortimer quickly...walks away. Well, a few steps away. 

"Thankyou for coming to the carnival! It's sucking you're blood!" Or something...we couldn't depict the second part. 

"Or you mean sucking OUR blood." The wierd ass girl said. "YOU WON'T LAST FOREVER! And then you know  _who_ is coming back..." Okay, red alert anyone? 

"Ugh...I wouldn't listen to her..." Mortimer's mother 'La Mayor' said. 

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" I shout up towards her. 

"Thankyou!" She says, thankfully. "Avoid this woman and her nonsense!" I look over to her and she looks pissed. I don't know about any of them here to be brutally honest. "She's gypsy trash who lives on the outskirts." Everyone gasps. Did she REALLY do that? Sis, I like her. We could be friends. "Never willing to join us..." The mayor continues. "She's not to be trusted!" But then this witch ass girl walks towards us, arm outstretched. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" She shouted at me. 

"I-I won it??" I say, puzzled. 

"COLIOPE!" The mayor said towards the girl. Huh, so miss witch 2k18 is actually called Coliope. Are the people in the 1970s extra or...

"NOT TODAY, JANET!" Was Coliope's response. 

"Janet you better...shut you're mouth." Bea says sassily. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" Coliope shouts at us. I hold the box close to my chest. 

"A boxxxx." I say drowsily. CAUSE YOU DUMBASS BITCH, DATS WHAT IT IS! 

"sEE.. IT'S A TOY!" Janet says. 

"NO!" Coliope silences the mayor....I think. "THAT IS ONE OF THE CARNIVAL MASTER'S ARTIFACTS!" I'm sorry. BITCH THERE'S A CARNIVAL MASTER! lemme meet him we can discuss wigs and memes. So this box is some sort of artifact that I had no idea about. Sis, okay, hold you're horses.

"It's a harmless carnival prize!" Janet says. Yes Janet. You girl go. "Open it and put this woman at rest!" 

"Should I open this or nah?" I say. 

"NO JOSIE DON'T YOU OPEN IT!" Charlie shouts at me. But I go with my gut. I wind the box and a little clown puppet pops up, well, puppet...I think. There was a clown screaming and a laughter. 

"Nothing happened! Everything is fine!" Janet says. However, I don't think that's true as her voice seems slightly shakier than before. "Just enjoy the carnival. Honestly I-" And then Janet was picked up by a clown. Not only that, she was thrown over the balcony and on to the porch below. I screamed. We all screamed. 

"OH! MOM!" Mortimer said, clearly shocked/distraught. Then, from behind the building, clowns holding guns and (ships) weapons (inner me: you know you wanted to put that fucking reference. Outer me: this isn't a hamilton fanfiction. Inner me: plz a reference???? Outer me: no.) 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST THE CLOWNS!" Rowan shouts from the ferris wheel. The clowns were literally killing people, hitting them with whips and bats and knocking them off their feet. We made a mistake. 

"COME ON!" Mortimer shouted. 

"COME ON THIS WAY!" I said after him, letting everyone else follow Mortimer before me. I died once. Wouldn't hurt again, would it? Clowns were running rampage everywhere. We...were fucked. Everyone was getting dragged away by clowns and split up. Really. Someone's going to die tonight. Great fucking damnit. Mortimer was ushering everyone into the arcade and I had to make sure everyone was in before myself. That's what a lady does! And that was my first mistake. A clown got ahold of me and dragged me out of the arcade just as Mortimer was locking the doors. 

**Tia**

"JOSIE!" I say, noticing my dear beloved friend held hostage by a clown. 

"They got Josie they got Josie okay we gotta not panic." 

"JOSIE! Oh they're taking her to the murder van." 

"THE SAY WHAT NOW!" Rowan shouts off the side. We've been stuck up here, together, for approximately an hour. Well. Good luck us trying to save the town of Everlock. "This is terrible." Rowan continued after trying to break his neck. 

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I shout.

"Trying to twist my neck to see where the hELL JOSIE'S GONE SHE BOUGHT US HERE SHE PAYING FOR THIS!" Rowan said. 

**Josie**

I'm putting my hands up and climbing into the van frantically. There are clowns all around me. I don't know what's going to happen. In there is Curtis and Charlie. The clown with a fake pink gun (or so it appears) climbs in with us and locks me to the windshield of the van. 

"THE CARNIVAL MASTER WILL BE RELEASED AT SUNRISE!" The clown shouts in my face. My heart starts pounding. Autism. Really. Right now. You wanna trigger an anxiety attack?? Fine. It's not like we're trapped in an RV, handcuffed to a mirror, cramped in a small space with a clown breathing on me. So yeah, I don't see a reason to why you should make me panic now :). "AND THIS WHOLE DAMN TOWN IS GONNA BURN!" She shouts louder before laughing. She proceeds to lick me. ew. Is that blood. Lord Jesus someone get this girl help. 

_here. we. go. again._

_I'm sick and tired of this! My first encounter was a house, left to me by a distant cousin for whomst I had never met. I invited 10 friends, 1 who was poisoned that evening at dinner. He didn't make it. We were all stressing. Then we realised, we weren't all going to make it out of this house alive. It was a game of sickening betrayals with previous owners of the house, two being a madman in a straight jacket with hallucinations and a mermaid with cut gills on her breasts and a slit mouth locked in a shower. Luckily, I survived. It was only thanks to the poisoned guest we could make it out. For he was a member of the society of evil, and he'd gone there that night to lift the curse. Thanks to him, we solved the clues and got moving and escaped. Secondly, I was posessed. I saw a house. A house built with no hands for the second time. Heart racing, I smashed the glass and coughed a purpleblack gas into the air. I released the evil into a house. I didn't escape that night. And here we are. Killer clowns. Amazing. Fucking amazing._

_Dead bodies were scattered around the grass. Luckily, none of us lay amongst them. But it could have been us, couldn't it._

** Tia **

"Why don't we...try to distract the clowns so they get out of the van?" I suggest. Hey, Jet Setter surrounded by killer clowns here. Not forgetting we are still stuck on a goDDAMN FERRIS WHEEL!

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS! GET OVER HERE!" The mad clown by the RV shouts, voice cracking slightly. 

"That's not a bad idea." Rowan says, looking back at me. 

"I mean...What do you think?" (WHAdDdoYoUThInK? SORRY thats not a hamilton reference thats a holosexual reference. dangit.) "Are you pretty impressed?"

"ARE YOU ALL HAVING FUN?" Another 4 join the mad clown that locked Josie inside the RV (some of you may be thinking, good, leave that annoying hamilton bitch in there. lucky for you half of you die. well I should say 90% of you die anyways)

"THROW SOMETHING! TO DISTRACT THEM!" I say, panicked. 

"NO!" Rowan explains. 

"Throw you're horse!"

"Blanch..." Rowan says, slightly offended. 

"LETS GO BURN SOME PEOPLE!" Mad purple hair clown shrieks and everyone laughs as an agreement. well shit. 

"HEY YOU WON'T DO IT, I WILL!" I say, picking up my stuffed toy I won. "Bye Blueberry..." (the name of the dog.)

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Rowan says but is cut off as I "yeet" Blueberry off the top. 

"AHH! I GOT A GIFT! ITS A PUPPY!" The clown laughs. ew. i hate clowns. 

"Tia."

"Okay..."

"Tia."

"ALRIGHT LET 'EM DOWN!" The clown shouts. Well were about to die. 

"Just in case we die I hate you so much."

"Same to you."

"Glad we're on the same terms." The ferris wheel then lurches forward and we're finally being let down. (YEAH LET DOWN TO OUR DEATH! my sister in the background) The clown is just there...waiting for us. (DO CLOWNS EVEN HAVE GENDERS???) 

"I WANNA TASTE YOU!" The clown shouts up at us and she makes groteque noises, indicating licking. ew. "I WANNA TASTE THAT FLESH!" Wait...was she talking about...EATING US. goddamnit. We climb out the cart, which I kinda wanna stay up there now jesus christ. (this is 17 mins 30 seconds into the episode and there's still another 13 minutes to go. This has taken me like 2/3 hours to write. oof. I'M DETERMINED TO FINISH IT!) Then, Coliope comes with a metal rod and hits that bitch round the shins. Rowan's there cheering her on and I'm...mesmorised! She killed the goddamn clown, or knocked her unconscious at least. 

"She's a huuuuuuuuuge bitch..." Coliope mutters. 

"TIA!" Rowan shouts, finding a tent. I run after him. I'm short and slow. Oof. Rowan turns back around. "OH MY GOD THANKYOU SO MUCH!" He says and hugs Coliope. 

 _More dead bodies lain to rest at the grounds_ _of The Carnival Master. He will rise at sunset._

**Josie**

"I'm locked in, are you locked in?" Curtis asks Charlie. 

"Yeah! Do you have a clue to get us unlocked or anything?" Charlie says in desperation. 

"NUMBERS! I have numbers!"

"How many!" Charlie says again. No point me saying anything in this situation...yet. 

"4!"

"I have 4 also. How about you Josie?"

"Where are you seeing them?" I say, checking my handcuffs in hope I find some goddamn clue. 

"I have numbers on mine! So you need the key!" Curtis says. 

"Yeah, i think so..." I say, giving up looking. I then look upwards "Wait! There's something above me!"

"WHAT! CAN YOU READ IT? REACH IT?" Curtis shouts. 

"I can try with my foot." I say, groaning as I pull a muscle in my leg, I think. But I knock the thingy down. It falls on to me but I can't reach it, so I pass it over to Curtis using my feet. Curtis gets it, finally, "What does it say?"

"Lock one, October, Soda, Smoke. Lock two, Milk, Life, Delicates." Curtis reads out. I'm here thinking...what the fuck does this mean. 

"October! So that's 13, there's a number circled on the calendar. Soda...smoke."

"OH SO THERE'S A SODA CAN RIGHT HERE!" Charlie says, getting slightly hyped. 

"There's soda behind me as well!" I say. "How many sodas are there?"

"5..." Charlie says. 

"Oh yeah! 1, 2...3, 4, 5, 6! 6! 6! 6!" Curtis figures it out. Good old Curtis hey. "Okay so 13...6 and then Smoke...." Curtis says, trying his lock. 

"Candles! There are candlewicks!" Charlie says and Curtis begins counting them. 

"Wait, I have cigarettes behind me!" I say.

"Okay how many?" Curtis asks me. 

"7!" I say.

"It's not working..." Curtis says. 

"GUYS GUYS I GOT IT I GOT IT!!" Charlie exclaims. 

"YES! Now one more combination and a key and we're FREE!" I say. 

"Okay, so Milk, Life, Delicates. So in the fridge, is their milk?" 

"YES 3!" Charlie shouts. Hallelujah we're getting somewhere.  

"Okay so Milks 3, Life's 13...delicates?" Curtis said. Panties. 100% panties I'm betting on it. 

"CHARLIE CHECK OVER WHERE YOU WERE!" 

"Well, there's underwear!" He says. 

"I KNEW IT!" I shout. "HOW MANY?" 

"There's 2..."

"Okay try 2!" I say. 

"3, 17, 2...it's not working! There has to be more!" Curtis says. 

"OKAY SO MAYBE IT'S THE PANTIES WE'RE WEARING?" Curtis says. 

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IM WEARING ANY!" Charlie shouts. "I'M NOT!" 

"WHY!" Curtis shouts. 

"SHIT I FOUND SO MUCH MORE 5! THERE'S 5!" Curtis tries it and hallelujah we break free. now for me :) 

_A box. You have to combine the letters on the calendar and the magazine to open it. And they do. And they have the key._

"NOW SOMEONE UNLOCK ME THERE'S A GAL TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE!" Oh shit...well, technically, I am. I say as they unlock me. wE'RE FREEEEEE. Wait, there are still clowns outside. Mother fuckers. 

**Anais**

Half of the group has been split up. We don't know where they are/been and there's no way of tracking them. 

"What the HELL is going on?" Joe exclaims. 

"His mom just got thrown off a building!" I say, thinking of Mortimer before me because...damn he cute. 

"You're mom literally just got throw- are you okay?" Bea asks him. 

"Is she?" Joe begins but can't finish. 

"They got you're friends..huh?" Mortimer says to

* * *

 us. 

"Well what about you're mom?" I ask him. We're all drawn to silence for a while. 

"I mean...my mom was a fighter! She wouldn't want me to give up now!" Mortimer said, standing up. 

"Give up on what?" Bea asks. 

"Well..whatever this is! This thing!" Mortimer says, pointing to the artifact. I think. If I can remember, it's an artifact. "This is one of the Carnival Master's artifacts. I didn't realise until you opened it but...he's been using them to corrupt this town for...for years! My mom always pretended it wasn't happening." Mortimer shakes his head and places the box back on the table. 

"Do you know how we can save our friends?" I ask him, slightly hopeful. Harriet's looking at me until Mortimer speaks. 

"I mean..." He doesn't say anything else for a while. But he did mention this was the clowns hangout. Great. Yall we gon die. Soon, Ethan found a box with the letters RBGY with the colours red, blue, green and yellow. We're all looking and realise we have to hit the pins in the pinball machine. But then we have to look around the room for clues on how to switch the damned thing on. Bea rushes over to the notice board and sees a sign that says "Scores get erased at the end of the day." Something in Harriet's mind clicks as she scans the room. (funny that seeing as earlier she was screaming at me to teach her how to right fanfiction smh) Harriet starts erasing everything and finds some letters are permanent. We erase them all and they put together a sentence. Harriet realises they read "Tap 6 times on glass" so that's what she did. And whADDAYA KNOW the damned thing turns on. Now it's just to hit the pins. Eventually...we do it. And the box opens. There was a gear and a note that read  _ **To restore the Jack-Is-Dead-In-The-Box it's evil parts must be replaced. They're not easily found, but once exchanged the clowns will laugh no more.**_ So we knew we had to find them. 

**Rowan**

We rush into the tent, still holding the damned blanket from the ferris wheel we were stuck at the top of for like an hour and a half or something, and the newspaper. On the newspaper, there are wierd jester symbols.

"There's 4 joker hats." Tia says. Wow, detective skills heheheh. cause I'm totally not the detective...fuck tia. So we had to find 4 jester caps then. We had to look around the tent and we're ripping open stuffed toys. We find two really quickly and then Tia lurches at a pinata, taller than herself on that note, with a baseball bat. This could go 1 of 2 ways. And it went the first way, I'd of liked to see plan B happen where she hit herself in the face.Tia picks up a small wooden piece that looks like it's been broken off of something. We ripped open pillows. Nope, nothing. We got 2 of them. And then it dawned on us. There's a mirror and certain sections are missing. So we slot them into place. And lights turned on. Jesus said let there be light but she's currently trapped in an RV surrounded by killer clowns (because y'all been knew that I am Jesus) Tia found another one and put it on the mirror. There's one place we hadn't checked. The toilet. It r e e ke d and then Coliope said "I'll go watch" And we turn to her like....BITCH, 

**Curtis** _  
_

So we finally unlock Josie, and then we find a terrifying note that read  _ **When the sun rises, my summoning ritual will be complete. And the sacrifices I ahve made will have been worth it. The corrupted artifacts have given me the power to conform the people of this town vessels worthy of being consumed by the cursed god.**_ "The artifact!" Josie exclaims. "What if the Jack In The Box was one of them?" 

"Oh!" Charlie says finally.

"Okay so if we can find all the artifacts. Maybe we can stop this from happening?" That ahs to be the only goddamn choice we can make tonight. The note says find these artifacts or die tomorrow! Yey death! I wanna go to hell anyways :) 

**Josie**

Oh, hmm, we're dealing with CURSES on little random OBJECTS this time. original. 

**Anais**

"So the things that have to be replaced is this spring...this turn thing??....these little keys and I think also the guy who lives inside." Harriet says. This is why she's the reporter and I aint. I was so tempted to just knock the box straight out that bitches hand. I'm a troublemaker! And I aint caused no trouble yet! Honey, I'm gonna stir up a storm and keep Josie and Bea on my side *hair flip* By replacing the parts, it will destroy the evil clowns? So we have to keep all the pieces we've found in the box...and leave the arcade. Shit, we gon die. BUT I CAN'T DIE I'M TOO PERFECT (anais in any situation, ever, in real life. Us, next week, on my birthday, reading this out whilst watching etn season 3 episode 1) So Mortimer takes the artifact and we have to hold on to the parts. What are we gonna do? Run? I'M WEARING WHITE HEELED BOOTS Y'ALL HAVE A STRONG GAME! 

**Rowan**

"Great...oh..." I moan looking down. 

"It's gotta be in there!" Tia says pointing down. 

"Yeah, no shit sherlock!" (anyone at my school, ever, in any times of sass)

"It does..." I sigh, knowing she's right for once. 

"But what if we put our arms in there together?" Tia suggests. 

"Nah, you're doing that.." 

"Okay then!" She says and pushes my arm straight in the toilet. It's like...a really thick chunky stinking slime. Tia then puts her arm in after me and you're telling me we have to search for a piece to put on a mirror? mmkay. I finally get it, Coliope's disgusted, I'm crying and retching and Tia's basically about to vomit. 

"Bless you, child." Coliope said. I put my clean arm behind me as a way of saying thankyou. 

"No problem..." We got all 4 pieces, I slam that bitch on to the mirror and I said let there be light and there was. As I went to put it on the mirror, I may have accidentally (or deliberately) rubbed the piece against Tia's jacket to clean it. She had a little fit about it (who am I kidding Tia would die on the spot_) A drawer opened and there was a key with a note inside. 

**Josie**

"Guys we gotta make an escape!" I'd been stuck in this RV for god knows how long with Curtis and Charlie. We're sweating and it's so musty. If nobody's dying tonight, I'm hanging myself. I can't take this. I pick up a bat that was just lying around. 

"Fight them." I say. 

"FIght THEM we can'T FIGHT CLOWNS!" Curtis shouts, (curtis what r u my mother?)

Okay, so we're freaking out and I'm about to whack some bitches woop lets go. We open the door to the RV and a clown climbs in. I wack him to the floor unconscious and we realise there are hella more. We all make a run for it, but we're captured. FOR THE SECOND TIME TONIGHT! Great. Just great. 

_The other team watch from the arcade. "Oh wow..." Ethan says._

_"Is that Josie?" Joe asks._

_"Josie and Charlie." Ethan says, holding the blinds open slightly._

_"And Curtis..." Harriet says._

_"Are you serious!" Bea exclaims._

_"We have to save them! She's my SISTER!" Harriet says. Everyone nods. But how was another question. So they open the doors, and run._

Clowns capture them as well and tie them up to the moving carousel, where Josie, Curtis and Charlie are waiting. Ethan, Harriet, Anais and Beatrix join them. Everyone...except Mortimer, who seems to disappear. Rowan and Tia make a run for it as well, Rowan pulling Tia along as he's quicker than she is. The clown that Coliope knocked out earlier hits her with a metal bat as the pair run through the town of Everlock, trying to escape the clowns. But the clowns capture them and tie them up as well. 

Well fuck, we're all here, we might as well die as a team. Everyone's trying to figure out how not to die, but is slowly giving up. 

"WE WANT OUR BOX BACK!" Lunatic purple hair that guarded the RV shouts. 

"Well we don't have it!" I say. Because we don't.

"YOU STOLE IT FROM US!" Lunatic clown says, pointing at me. So they roll these dice and whoever's number comes up, lunatic clown murders them. Unless she rolls a 12, then someone gets to escape. Feeling lucky? Obviously not because the biTCH PRESSES THE BUTTON AND WE START SPINNING. But the clown rolls the dice anyways and the person who dies is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF SO I FOUND OUT ONE OF THE CLOWNS ACTUAL NAMES BUT BECAUSE IM LAZY I CBA TO GO AND CHANGE IT ON THE OTHER CHAPTER SO THE CLOWN CALLED 'KILT' IS ACTUALLY CALLED HIGH-TOWER. K. THOUGHT YOU'D WANT TO KNOW. OMG HOLD ON A SECOND THEY EACH HAVE PERSONALITIES EJFJFJDKSKSLA


	2. The Clowns Here Kill Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to the previous chapter, and somebody's gonna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is going to die in this chapter, so if you haven't watched escape the night season 3 episode 2 yet, don't read the end end bit. (Who am I kidding they all have similar roles and I can't stop you)

_Previously, Josie recruits 9 friends to save the town of Everlock. Now, the town seems safe until the clowns come out to play. They realise something truly evil is lurking there and they have to stop the evil before it progresses and takes anybody. But who's number came up? And who's going to die today............_

* * *

"WE'RE GONNA ROLL OUR DICE OF DEATH, AND WHOEVER'S NUMBER COMES UP...I GET 'EM RIGHT HERE!" Purple insane clown screeched. I was tied to a post and I pray my number was 1. Then she hits the button and we start spinning. We're all extremely dizzy and the clown rolls the goddamn dice. Then they all point at Anais. "NO YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL THE PRETTY ONE!" She shouts as clowns surround her. Everyone's spinning standing up, I have to sit down, Joe doesn't look too good either, but if we don't get off here now, we're going to die. Then a motorbike appears round the corner. Charlie was the first one to notice him. "GUYS LOOK!" He shouts and everyone's looking around until we see them. There's dust flying everywhere and I'm praying this is my one chance to get off this thing. Then we realise...

"MORTIMER!" Everyone's shouting. He's wielding two guns and he jumps off the motorbike and shoots all the guns. We're all screaming, this is so unlike something we've never seen. He unties everyone from the carousel and Anais gives him a huge hug. Rowan approaches me. "So...THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE!" He shouts at me. 

"Obviously a death time travelling machine i dont know..." was that oddly specific, was that too specific? 

Tia's making a run for it along with Mortimer when she bends down and grabs the dice. "Good thinking sis. Wig. Snatched." I whisper to her before jogging off to find the others. Lol, my sister is still stuck on the carousel because Mortimer hasn't untied her. AND THEN HE DID! Mortimer's shouting "GET INSIDE GET INSIDE!" So we quickly run inside the arcade. We barricade the door. I'm still unsure whether I trust Pretty Bitch 2.0, because that's me; I'm the original, or whether I trust Coliope. The fact that they are both helping us gives them an advantage to why I might start trusting them. But we only met like 2 hours ago. In that 2 hours two of my friends (well one's a twat I wanna see get slayed) got stuck on top of the ferris wheel, me, Charlie and Curtis were locked in an RV and then the rest of the group...i don't even know what's going on there. "Is everything good?" Bea asks. "Hallelujah thanks jesus. But on a completely unrelated side note JOSIE WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE!" I was being bombarded with several different people asking the same question. The fuck did you bring us here??? Why are there killer clowns outside, you know. The usual. 

"Oh yeah! We also found out how to destroy the clowns. We have to cleanse this artifact by replacing some parts. The Jack In The Box is the artefact and we have to replace a cog, a turny thingy, a springy thingy I think and it's head??" Harriet says, putting the box full of missing pieces down on the table. But we also had the journal, Rowan and Tia found a key. (cue: Tia: Yeah but you wiped the fucking tHING ON MY COAT

Rowan: Oh is that what you're pissed about?

Tia: No, I'm just pissed you did THAT to my girl-friend *slaps rowan across the face with everyone cheering*) Anyways I don't know what's happening there but Tia leans on me. And then we also got the dice, that Tia also managed to pick up when we were chained to the carousel. And they had to put the things together to do something? In the carnival master's journal, we find a map of the place and I'm there screaming "GUYS I fOUnD sOMe CelErY" Then the map is about this room we're currently standing in, the arcade. So we're scanning the room when we're in a corner and we notice something. Behind the notice board is a locked case. 

"Guys, this things locked!"

"Yeah no shit sherlock, how about we find..." Anais says and me, her, Bea and Tia all finish off the sentence by saying "A KEY!" We twist the key and voila! It opened! But then there were two hollow square holes in a polystyrene type materials seated within the lock. "The fuck..." I whisper. 

"THE DICE!" Tia shouts and runs to get them. She hands me the dice and I slot them in, and it works! THE GODDAMN LOCK CASE DOES NOTHING! But a sign says 'On' nearby and something clatters like an arcade game. We turn to the fridge. "No way..." Charlie's saying as he pulls open the fridge handle. THAT'S NOT A FRIDGE AT ALL! It's a hideout! We're all buzzing, we don't know what's happening! We are so goddamned hyper right now. They let me in first and I'm like Danke Schon guys. 

"I like this room way more!" Harriet says. 

"This room is peaceful, but too peaceful...where are the clowns?" Ethan asks. We roll our eyes at him and we see a map. So everytime an artifact gets cleansed, more appears on the map. Cool cool cool cool cool, cleansing artifacts wouldn't be that hard? Would it? Then I spot a Society Against Evil symbol on the wall that tells me EVERYTHING that's been going on so far. Anais takes the map off of the wall and puts it on the table. "Flatten it!" Rowan says. Bea then elbows Rowan in the back. "We were too late..." Anais begins, drawing everyone's focus on to her. "Even with all of our society's knowledge, we didn't understand the Carnival Master's dark plan. To save Everlock, we froze it in time to give us a chance to stop him. But we were no match for his wrath. Realising all was lost, I used the last of my life magic to encase him in an amber prison, but the spell has reached its end. At sunrise, the Carnival Master will be released from his prison and will consume all life in Everlock. There are 8 corrupted artifacts, which the carnival master draws power from. If they can be gathered and cleansed of evil, the Carnival Master will be weakened and can be slain. However, the artifacts are protected and with every touch, their evil guardian appears. Each act to cleanse each artifact requires voting on two who must undertake a horrifying challenge that only one will survive. By sunrise, if the artifacts have not been cleansed the Carnival Master will slay everyone in the town, including you. You will be destroyed." Anais finishes reading and everyone looks slightly paler than they did before. 

"Okay so we had to save the town but now we gotta save ourselves?" Tia asks. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Bea says. Okay, I knew none of this. Maybe I did, a little bit. But I couldn't tell everyone that only 3 would make it out alive tonight. 

"You said we were going to save the town! You didn't say we were all going to die!" Curtis said, slightly annoyed. 

"pUZZLES MAN! I DIDN'T COME TO SOLVE PUZZLES!" Rowan shouts in frustration. 

"I came for a collab!" Curtis says, yet again. 

"Coliope's a great person. You're phenomanol, thankyou Coliope. But the rest of these people! Why should I care!" Rowan says. Tia tenses up slightly. 

I guess this is nothing different, my friends (well, Rowan's a lil bitch and hey, who can agree with me we've all wanted to punch him once in this chapter) are going to have to die to save the town. Yeah, this isn't unusual. I thought this time would be different.

* * *

_The first time this happened, I'd bought some of these friends with other's along with me. But the people here tonight who have come previously remember nothing. Why? Because they...I can't say. The first time I bought more people. One of them was poisoned on the spot and they were a member of the society against evil. Thanks to them, we're here where we are today. Luckily, I survived then. I survived then, keep that in mind. There were people we had to visit. We had to get these stones or something, I've forgotten, to rid the house of the evil that had cursed it. I was put up for a challenge, wasn't the nicest of challenges either. Of course, if I just left you reading the next part you'd be left with the curiosity to why I don't want to talk about it. Well, firstly, me and another girl walked into this room upstairs. Mannequins were everywhere. And we had to play spin the bottle. Not just any spin the bottle, we had to make out, with mannequins. Yes. And then I had to literally have S E X with a mannequin until we unlocked a box. Inside the box, if I recall correctly, was a journal. We wrote someone's name in and they died. Did I feel bad? Yes. Extremely. But that was how it was. Then we had to help the previous house owners. One was a mermaid, not gonna lie, she was pretty cool. There was an insane man from World War 1 or 2, I can't remember which, and another guy in a straight jacket who suffered from hallucinations. Poor guy, we had to dive into his hallucinations to cleanse the house. I don't like thinking about that. There were more, but I'm saying nothing. The next time it happened, I was possessed and I cursed the house. I cursed the house. Great job, Josie. You cursed the house. We had to collect gems, we had to betray someone as well that night. Unfortunately, I didn't escape the night, I died. And here we are today. Right now, my friends are thinking 'who's going to be the first to go?' Unfortunately, I can't stop this. And I just have to play along._

* * *

So there were envelopes under the rug and I decided to read mine first. We had to replace the spring and the song of the Jack in the Box so I begin to read. "The Jack needs a pleasant song so he's not so angry all the time. The clowns have one you can use, but they've taken it to their disco party where their guarding it. Proper attire is behind the yellow couch..." Our heads all turn to the yellow couch. That has to be the right solution? So we split up. Half of us go to the party and the other half go to the clown den where the corrupted spring thingy is. 

* * *

**Curtis**

So we have to wear red noses and white gloves to disguise ourselves. I'm in group 1 with Josie, Anais, Joe, Ethan and Mortimer. Honestly, if the clowns look at us and can't recognise us because we're wearing noses and gloves, their dumbasses. 

"Hey..." Mortimer says in a kind of whisper. "Just in case you need to uh...get something from somebody...this is a strong sedative, it'll knock someone out." Josie takes the meds and we're all like what. the. fuck. just. happened. We've been given DRUGS WOOOOOOO LET'S GET HIGH ON OUR OWN SUPPLY!!!!!!!!!!!

"Should I use it?" Anais asks. 

"No, it'll knock you out!" Josie says. 

"No! If we need to use it, I feel like I could knock someone out!" Josie reluctantly hands the sedative to Anais. I'm quite dissapointed, I wanna get so high that I knock myself out oof. So we all swag around the corner. Anais' acting gay, Josie's acting gay, I'm acting gay, ETHAN DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO ACT GAY! You wanna blend in with clowns you havr to find you're inner gay even if you are as straight as a ruler. So we're let in (miraculously) and everyone's in roller skates. Josie can't dance to save her life, but we're trying to find this spring thing I think. We're dancing and we're trying to find the clue. And then Ethan tells us to act natural. Yeah, right. So a clown has a briefcase which is locked to her wrist. Then we all realise the head has to be in the case!  _AND_ she had a drink in her hand! What a night this is going to be!

* * *

**Harriet**

So the first hint we had on our note was that we had to  _beat the stuffing out of it._ And as soon as we saw stuffed animals, we knew. Now I was with Rowan, Tia, Charlie and Bea and we all began ripping open the toys. We had to find out what was inside them. It couldn't  _just_ be stuffing, could it? Tia was visibly upset and Rowan kept laughing at her, so Tia had had enough and went over to him and SMACKED HIM ACROSS THE FACE WITH THE DEAD CORPSE OF A STUFFED ANIMAL (An animal with no stuffing inside it.) She walked back to where she was originally and kept ripping them open. Charlie was clapping and I had to resist the urge to clap as well, but we had to keep going. There was no stopping now. "gUYS! I have a silver dollar coin!" Rowan whispers. Oh yeah, we're in the creepy clown den and we have to keep m e g a quiet. "Oh, wait I have a coin too!" Tia whispers. 

"You have a coin too?" Rowan asks and Tia nods. Then we hear a clown laugh and we all just drop and hide. Coliope was also with us, I forgot to mention that. But there was an overweight clown with a bat with spikes on the outside in her hand She slammed it down on one of the benches towards the entrance, still cackling. I'm hiding behind what look like suitcases? I don't think they open though. "WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE SHITS?!" The clown screams. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible, and so is everyone else. I pray that someone hasn't died back at the disco yet. 

* * *

**Joe**

So me and Curtis, we make a fool of ourselves and dance towards the clown that has the box attached to her wrist. This could be our chance to snatch it. We're all dancing around her like maniacs. I hate this! Pretty sure Josie's triggered. "HeY cAn I HaVE a sIp?" Josie asks the clown. I turn to her like...bitch. Rlly. 

"Sure..." The clown says (SERIOUSLY DO CLOWNS HAVE GENDERS? Update: I googled it and they don't have one assigned gender so all clowns are LGBTQ+??) and hands Josie the bottle. Josie takes a swig before giving it back to the clown. Another clown approaches us. "Where are you guys from?" She snarls.

"Oh...umm..Clownville!" Curtis says out of NOWHERE! 

"Wow! Clownarama actually!" Josie says, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. 

"It's downtown!" I add on.

"Past the river!" Curtis says immediately after me. And meanwhile, Ethan hasn't said a word. 

* * *

**Harriet**

That bitch of a clown, who I'm calling Freddo, is still with us. "COME OUT YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Freddo shouts and gives the outer ring of the circus main stage thingy arena (i've forgotten what it's called) Another whack. I wince and try to hide my loud breathing. She was quite literally Harley Quinn on crack. "I'M COMING TO FIND YOU! MAMA'S COMIN!" Freddo shouts before laughing once again. Oh shit, I hate those laughs. Those high pitched laughs that remain in you're ears for several hours. Yeah, those. So we rip apart almost every single stuffed toy, and we have 4 quarters (Just under a pound.) We're all like what do we do? Until Bea spots a box. "Guys over here! There's a slot!" She whispers. We all run over to the box and slot our quarters in the top of it. The lid opens, thankfully, and we look inside. "YES!" Charlie whispers and Bea's jumping slightly.

* * *

**Josie**

"She just took a sip! She just took a sip!" Curtis exclaims. So this bitchass clown, we're calling Kilt, was beginning to act real wierd. We dropped a sedative in the bottle after I took a sip. Kilt was up on a box. "Are you okay?" Anais asks as the clown stumbles around. 

"I don't feel so good..." Kilt slurrs.

"Go sit down Honey!" Curtis says to her. "Come over here!" Curtis says, pulling Kilt to a far corner.

"No...I need air." So we decide to take her outside! (Oh shit that rhymed.)

We help Kilt up the stairs a way from the disco and she stumbles up them. Me and Curtis are supporting the lil bitch. Heheheh, don't feel bad WHATSOEVER! Kilt falls flat on her face. "Oh god!" Curtis says, climbing on to the porch. The plan worked! So then we notice, there's a code. Of course there's a code. On the briefcase, there are arrows pointing to dots I think. 

 _From high to low...Oh! Watch the clowns dance from high to low!_ I read. That's clue 1. So what does it mean? 

* * *

**Bea**

"Find Zero G Man and solve his dilemma." I read. So inside of a box is a comic strip about  _Zero G Man_ who is apparently "sad" that he lost his ability to fly. 

"oH! Umm...so if we can blow this up and then maybe we can get Zero G Man to fly!" I exclaim. Everyone agrees and suddenly begins searching around for things that could help us with the possibility of making zero g man fly. Well, we have to find him first. But we can't find anything. So Rowan goes back to the comic strip. "Oh shoot guys!" He exclaims. We find a clue where we have to say his name three times. 

"Zero G Man, Zero G Man, Zero G Man..." We all say. We pray that something would happen, something did...

* * *

**14/09/2018 (HI I'M UDATING THIS ANAIS STOP HACKING MY ACC THNX BABES)**

And a chest opens. "Wait guys!" Charlie whisper shouts, running over to the chest. Harriet follows. Inside was Zero-G-Man. "We need helium balloons to get him to fly...." Harriet says.

"Helium tanks right there!" Rowan says (slow clap from me and joe because you did something useful *highlights this at friendship group*) Tia rolls her eyes as she watches Rowan "ninja roll" to the tanks. 

* * *

**Tia**

I've had experience with parties! I can blow up the balloons! It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. I watch Rowan roll on the floor to a metal box so me and Bea run to the metal tanks. She helps me with the balloons. I know a helium tank like the back of my hand! I put the balloon on the nozzle. But there's an issue. We've been keeping quiet this whole time, and the tank just decides to be loud. 69 (nice, if none of you are memelords). 69. "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO LOUD!" Rowan shouts. I can see Harriet about to slap him, but Charlie ties her hands behind her back with his own hands. Harriet hits Charlie in the face as Charlie winks at her. Harriet rolls her eyes and breaks free. We're doing well with the balloon, then I pop one. The laugh. It's always the laf(fayette) I jump and hide behind boxes next to Rowan. "That...that was you're fault." I whisper. 

"M-mY FaUlT?" He whispers back. I punch him in the face. The problem is, I have all these balloons on string in my hand. 

* * *

**Curtis**

"Watch the dots dance from high to low?" I read out. What could that possibly mean? Anais basically drags us back inside to go and find more clues. Good (for you) on her (SORRY I'M TOO OBSESSED WITH SEVERAL FANDOMS AND BY THAT I MEAN three.) We had to look around for things we weren't looking for before. "HEY WE'RE BACK TO PARTY!" I shout, jiving in. Josie fucking walks in. JosIe tHiS iS A DIsCo dO NoT pUSh My BouNdARiEs I'M hErE To DaNcE NoT tO sTAnd By You'Re GAy aSs. Josie, as I've found out, can't dance to save her **l i f e**. We notice that the platforms the clowns are dancing on each have a certain amount of dots on them. Josie has like 17 spots atm I could dot to dot them. "On this side of the box there's two...and on the...AND ON THE TOP!" I say, quick to notice it. I'm there trying to count them and then FREDDO comes up behind me as shouts "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" (Rowan you dirty minded prick, Kilt takes an apperance of a f e m a l e c l o w n and joe will now 1000% be standing behind you before ya die.) "WE'RE DANCING!" I say, "dancing."

"I DON'T THINK YOU ARE!" The clown shouts. 

"UH YEAH WE ARE!" Anais shouts. Well fuck. Our covers been blown. I had the craziest idea, to get up on the box, in platform shoes, and dance. Nice. 69 going curtis. I took my goddamn coat off as well. ugh. 

* * *

**Charlie**

"HELLO!" Freddo shouts. We decide to name all the clowns and the one chasing us, is FREDDO. "COME OUT AND PLAY!" She shouts in like one note. Ugh. Shivers. She's going around the ring. We're gonna die. There's no shit saying that. We are actually. Going. To die. Bea almost gets caught. She's scary goddamn! "I'M GONNA GO TELL HER THEY'RE NOT HERE!" She shouts as Tia climbs round the other side of the boxes with a purple balloon in hand. Finally, Coliope gives us the heads up that the coast is clear. We all help a hand by tying balloons on to Zero-G-Man and pray somethings going to happen THIS TIME. "Zero g...zero g." I'm silently chanting to the group. Bea gently lifts him up and we hope he floats. Bingo. Something opened. 

* * *

**Ethan**

Anais seemed to be really in the moment dancing on the clowns. Not with the clowns. ON THE CLOWNS. "Do we need to count them from high to low? All I can think of is 4 numbers..." I say. I'd been counting and recounting trying to search for any hint of another clue that could open the padlock on the clown's wrist outside. "From high to low..." Joe repeats. "Yeah! So like, everything from this box here to that box over there." I say, signalling with my hand. My hands are sweating under these gloves and Josie just looks clueless. I would laugh, but my nose might fall off. "The last 2 numbers are 11." I say immediately. Everyone's like 'Ethan OMG you're finally useful!' And I'm here thinking 'thanks I'm decent at Mathematics.' We rejoin with the rest of the team. "ETHAN HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?" Curtis shouts at me. 

"410!" I shout back as a response to the code on the padlock. On padlock 1, the answer is  _410,_ on padlock 2, the answer is  _511._ And bingpot (brooklyn 99 reference hey that's 3 references and 2 hints to an inside joke between me and rowan.) The briefacse opens. I open it, well, the team seemed to let me do it as I'd actually done something useful currently. We find this wierd cylinder contraption. "That's the song!" I exclaim. Everyone agrees with me. Right. Now to rejoin with the other half of our group. 

* * *

**Rowan**

Inside the box is the spring. "YES!" Charlie whisper shouts. But, there's also a note. "Fucks sake why can't we get the spring and GET OUT OF HERE!" I say stressed. Harriet reads the note. "It says this artifact requires one more piece to-"

"HERE'S SALLY!" The clown shouts. We all run for cover and Harriet keeps the note. Thank god. But hey, we're still SCREWED. We all run out of the tent with the spring and the note and we just NARUTO RUN (no rlly, i wish they did) back to the arcade. 

* * *

**Josie**

We're already in the arcade waiting for the others when we see the rest of our group return. "OH MY GOD!" Anais exclaims in delight. We're all delighted, then we notice Harriet has a note. But first, we put all the pieces back together in the music box, replacing the cursed parts with the cleansed ones. "We found this note. The artifact requires one more piece to be replaced to be fully restored." She reads. I slap her on the back of the head as everyone moans. I can't blame them. I've literally been trapped in an SUV with killer clowns swarming the outside, tied to a carousel, and dressed up as a clown only to find there's ONE MORE PIECE. "A new jack...two must be selected by vote to undertake a deadly challenge to recover it. Choose wisely, one of you will not make it out alive. For this unique trial, the two selected must choose a partner to fight for them." People are exchanging glances at each other. What does that mean? I'm pretty sure everyone's thinking the same thing. Did Josie know this was going to happen, that to save the town, people were going to have to die. Technically...yes. Technically, I didn't know artifacts were involved. 

"So basically this 'whole save the town thing' i-is a big SUICIDE mission. That you bought...why?!" Rowan shouts at me. I don't know what to say. What should I say? "Why us?" Rowan asks. 

"MeEeE!" I accidentally scream. 

"Yes." Rowan says. 

"You guys came here knowing exactly what you were getting yourselves into!" I say, trying to fend for myself. SOMEBODY BACK ME UP. Everyone starts breaking into a visible argument...until Ethan stops us. 

"Okay, so firstly, are there any volunteers???" Silence. 

"BITCH!" Curtis sasses. We all laugh, unaware this is the last time we'll be laughing as a group. Somebody isn't making it back tonight. We talk to each other trying to come up with a solution. Ethan literally looks all smug. I...have a bad feeling about this. Everyone is literally thinking the same thing.  _I don't be deserve to be put in the challenge._ Coliope announces it's time to vote. For the third time in 3 years. Here we go again.

* * *

_Josie: **Not Stated**_

_Joe: **Not Stated**_

_Bea: Choses Charlie. Reason: **Doesn't remember what he's done.**_

_Ethan: **Not Stated**_

_Harriet: Choses Charlie. Reason: **Really hasn't been solving much**_

_Joe: **Not Stated**_

_Tia: **Not stated**_

_Rowan: Choses Ethan. Reason: **There is no reason stated**_

_Charlie: **Not Stated**_

_Anais: Choses Joe: Reason: **Really hasn't done anything, also jealous of his outfit.**_

_Curtis: **Not Stated**_

* * *

**Josie**

"Okay, I will now draw two." Coliope says. There's an awful amount of tension in the air. I hate this. Just get it over and done with! "I'm shaking!" Curtis says. We all look and we're all shaking like mad. We're all praying we're not the one to go tonight. Coliope shuffles the deck of chosen people. Someones gonna go. I'm scared. I don't want anybody to go! She draws one. "The Hippie." We all look at Ethan. Ethan finally realises,  _HE IS THE HIPPIE._ We're all scared as to who could be next. Ethan played a crucial part today! "WHO VOTED FOR YOU!" Joe shouts. We're all shook, and then Coliope draws another card. Well fuck. "The Super Spy." Then the realisation sets in. Joe has to face Ethan in a challenge, and only one of them is making it out alive. "Please select a partner to fight for you." Coliope says so we're all anxiously waiting, hoping we don't get picked to fight for them. "Starting with the person who was chosen first." So Ethan gets to chose first. Amazing. Okay this is okay for now. "Rowan, what's you're action space man." Ethan said. So Rowan is fighting to save Ethan's life. Now the question is, whomst the fucketh is fighting for Joe's. 

_I ended up picking Rowan because I definitely feel like h-he's a powerhouse all around._

_**Like the biggest mind blown irony situation ever! CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO PUT HIM INTO THAT POSITION TO BEGIN WITH! And now, I'm the one who has to defend his life?!** _

"Umm...well...I chose Harriet." Joe says. Harriet's face drops and I cackle at her. Bring it on, bitch, and let Joe D I E. 

_I know Harriet is very smart (LIE) soooo I picked Harriet :/_

I see my friends together for the last time as they're in the room. This is it. For the third time, someone's gonna die. And it's not me. Because if I die...I'm fucked. 

* * *

**Rowan**

So Ethan said I was shook. Fuck yeah I was. I'm now defending someone's life I wanted to kill off in the first place. Amazing. Just. Great. I'm trying not to let a word slip that I entered Ethan into the trial. Great. Well done Rowan. I didn't want Ethan's trust in me to be shaken just in case he made it out. We walk to the circus tent, and there we begin. There are already clowns awaiting for us. Yeyyyy. "SO YOU DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" Kilt shouts. "I LOVE THIS GODDAMN GAME! GETS ME ALL WET INSIDE!" The same clown shouts. I'm extremely uncomfortable and honestly feel like I'm gonna puke. "THE FIRST PERSON TO COMPLETE THE 4 CHALLENGES WINS!" She said, holding up knives. Two knives, in each hand. Yeyyy funnn... They take Ethan and Joe and tie them up to a sort of archery board? I'm now realising what I got myself into and wished I'd have just stayed at home. The first station is a Guess Which Cup Has The Ball Underneath It type thing. We're shown the ball and they shuffle the cups. Now I'm fucking d y s l e x i c (rowan correct me if I'm wrong) so this. THIS ISN'T FUN. I point to a cup. Bingpot. There we go. A ball. Underneath the cup. "YES!" I let out a sigh of relief and move on, leaving Harriet behind. The second one. Vegan hotdogs. YA JOKIN. And without water. So we had to eat 5 vegan hotdogs, with no water, with just mustard and ketchup. Easy? fuck no. EVERYTHING WAS STALE. EVERYTHING WAS DRY. Harriet's first guess was wrong and she got pied in the face. I'm struggling and I'm only on my first hotdog. Joe's cheering on. Like, I've known Joe for....a while now. So if he were to die, I don't know how I'd feel. Well Josie would be delighted on one hand but theN AGAIN NOBODY TO PESTER ABOUT FANFICTION JOSIE WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH YOURSELF??? Then I hear Harriet gets to move forward. From what Josie's told me, Harriet's a fucking beast and will eat anything and everything in sight. Harriet's ramming buns and the hot dogs in her mouth whilst I'm taking puny little bites. Then, Harriet pours ketchup in her fucking mouth. Amazing. What an idea. Why didn't I think of that. I'm not doing good at all. But Harriet. Harriet's a beast. It's not looking good for Ethan. The clowns are throwing insults at me. I want to die. Well, who knows, maybe I will tonight! THANKS JOSIE, YET AGAIN. I couldn't do it eventually and, well...I may or may not have puked....Harriet moves forward and I still have one more. Ethan's losing hope, I've just puked I'm not feeling good, and I, too, am loosing hope (god the English Grammar nerd side of me just clarified in my head I used 3 commas in a sentence and that's extra as fuck.) So yeah, we'll see how this goes....

* * *

**Harriet**

The second to last challenge was to catapult a rubber chicken into a basket. I'm getting so close and I'm running out of time! Yeah, I'm so going to bring Josie's ex boyfriend back with me to prove Josie WRONG. I'm going to rub my victory ALL up in my sisters face. Rowan's still behind, and with one last aim, I get it in the basket. "YES!" I say in relief. I'm bringing Joe home. The last challenge is to knock milk jugs down from the stand. I'm picking these balls up and YEETING them, well, Joe keeps yelling yeet at me as I'm throwing them. Rowan's still on challenge 3. I'm on challenge 4. Joe, you're gonna survive. Then, I knock all the jugs down. The case opens revealing the purified head of the jack and I run to grab the jack-in-the-box. Rowan's face is pure devastation as his eyes turn to Ethan. I wind the box up and whilst waiting for the head to pop up, I witness Ethan die. Kilt the clown approaches him. With knives in hand, she stabs him, and he falls lifeless, still chained to the board. Joe's distraught, but the head pops up. I rip that bitch out the socket and replace it. As soon as the head touches the box, the clowns fall and turn to black smoke. I untie Joe and then Joe runs to Ethan. "JOE HE'S DEAD COME ON WE'VE GOTTA GET BACK!" I shout, already out the tent. "I puked for him, and I failed him..." Rowan whispers. I turn to him. 

"Listen you son of a bitch, I read people like I read books, which isn't very often. But what I'm trying to say is I can tell when someone's done something. And I know you entered Ethan into the challenge." Rowan sighed. 

"Okay, I did. BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" 

"I might have to." I say, walking back towards the arcade, artifact in hand, Mortimer beside me. 

"JOE COME ON!" Coliope shouts, we break into a run until we're back...

* * *

**Josie**

Mortimer pushed the door open. I'm excited. I wanna see who came back! I hope Joe died to be honest, we kinda all....well, he hasn't done anything! Mortimer's holding something, but I can't depict what. Curtis is repeatedly saying "Oh my god." As we wait to see who returns. "Oh my god, what happened?" Curtis asked, still standing up. 

"Ethans!-" Joe starts, but can't continue. 

"Dead. Ethan's dead guys." Harriet says, holding on to the artifact like she's proud someone just died. 

"Ethan was one of the best players we had all day! And...I guess it doesn't matter if you perform well, you still might die!" Curtis said, flopping backwards on to the sofa, making room for Joe and Harriet. Tia's glaring at Rowan. I have some suspicions and some questions that need asking. 

"So...this is the first of 8 artifacts..." Harriet says, taking it to the shelf. She puts it on. "That's great! But there are still 7 left..." "There was also a note...with the Jack."

"Okay..." Bea says, forever edging closer towards me. 

"It says...not everyone in town is telling the truth." My eyes widen and I feel a burning sensation in my lower chest. This happened once before, and that was with Arthur and the maid whomst I have forgotten the name of. 

"What if it's one of us?" Curtis asks. My hand twitches. My eyes immediately dart to Coliope and Mortimer. I'm tempted to scream and point at them "IT'S YOU TWO!" But I can't be sure. It  _could_ be one of us. But I know, I know it's not me...

* * *

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Anais**

*LE GASP IN JAPANESE!* Should I just tell the group I'm not NATURALLY Blonde? 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Venemous Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEATURING BROOKE LOHST, JENNA ROLAN, CHLOE VALENTINE, JEREMY HEERE AND MORE PEEPS IDK  
> -  
> Starts directly after the intro scene because stupid me pressed refresh instead of clicking the other tab.  
> -  
> FEATURING ME DRAGGING MINE AND ROWANS RELATIONSHIP FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTERRRRRRR (sorry rowan love you rlly xoxo)  
> okay but the last time I heard someone say xo was in a musical by LMM starring Gerard Canonico (Rich Goranski, canonically bi), Alex Boniello (The DEH tour Connor Murphy and he's hotter than Connor Ball and that's saying something) and Anthony Ramos (Philip Hamilton/John Laurens) in a musical about D R U G S (i need to stop rlly)

**JOSIE**

"Joe, how do you feel about this?" I ask. Joe, Harriet and Rowan had just returned from the challenge where we lost Ethan. He was extremely helpful and no, he didn't deserve to die! The night had finally settled. This was it. We'd been thrown head first into the deep end. This wasn't going to be fun seeing as the only two challenges I can remember being entered into was with Anais in August when we were trapped in the 1920s where we had to make out with mannequins and with Anais again where we walked into the forest of betrayal. There was a note on the map beside the new location, Fat Man Slims, that suggested we would be dealing with snakes. "First fucken murder clowns and secondly fucken snakes! Josie, what have you bought us in to?" Curtis sighed, rubbing his head from where he hit it on the table when he fell off the couch. "Guys look..." I say and point to a woman. She's extremely pale and is wearing a yellow jacket and a blue shirt with brown pants. Her blonde hair sits on top of everything and is styled neatly, but it looks wild so something's happened. But she's stalking us. "GET HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Anais shouts and all of us, every single one of us remaining, piles out of the door. We all chasing that bitch like no tomorrow. "OH BITCH YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!" Bea shouts, taking lead and chasing miss blonde bitch. "HEY!" Charlie shouts, trying to stop her. "OH NO BITCH YOU DID NOT YOU MADE THE MISTAKE OF COMING HERE TONIGHT NUH UH SIS!" Curtis shouts. Blondie takes off out the door and Bea somehow gets a random burst of energy and sprints after miss blonde bitch. Bea grabs the girl as she squeals and squirms her way out of Bea's grasp. But fails. And shortly, Curtis and Bea have tied her up to a chair. "Listen Hunny, what were you doing." Anais says, pointing at her. 

"Ooo girl you got a tan?" I say, looking at Anais. 

"Bitch we been knew." I clutch my heart dramatically as if it was some shakespeare shit but it really wasn't. 

"I'M LOOKING FOR THE SAME THING YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" She cries out. She seems in anguish and in pain. 

"What is that?" Anais says, taking lead as I stay towards the back. 

"The serpents eyes! Chloe bit me!"

"Who the fuck is Chloe?" I shout from the other side of the room. 

"Chloe Valentine, the snake woman. I don't know how but there's some sorcery going on and I'm pretty sure she got Jenna..."

"SIS TAKE A CHILL PILL AND CALM DOWN! START FROM THE BEGINNING!" Bea shouts. 

"My name is Brooke Lohst and I was at the bar with my mate Jenna Rolan right and then I see Miss Chloe Valentine on the phone to my boyfriend. We showed her who's boss. My friend Jenna was supposed to be here, but she isn't. SHE BIT ME!" Brooke shouts, in distress. 

"OOOO GURL!" Curtis shouts. 

"This bitch is a man stealer?!" Tia exclaims. 

"TIA HOW DARE YOU SWEAR IN FRONT OF ME!" I shout. Tia don't swear. I mock her for it. "Ya don't wanna come across a woman who's pissed off and a snake." I say, mocking Lin Manuel Miranda's heavy accent. "ASK HER ABOUT THE ARTIFACT!" I shout. 

"Do you know anything about an artifact?" Rowan questions, pushing through. 

"A fucking... a what? I don't know! Look for suits in the lounge." Brooke sighs. She's tired I think I can't tell but I rejoin my friends and they let me in to the front. 

"Suits in the lounge?" We're asking ourselves. Whatever the fucketh does that meanth. 

"YES SUITS IN THE LOUNGE!" Brooke shouts. 

"Why don't you guys go on, I'll stay here and watch her." Coliope said, eyeing Brooke down. I nod but lean into Brooke's ear.  _Get back to Joe Iconis, Lauren, he needs you._ I say and turn away before heading back to the lounge. 

* * *

**Harriet**

We're back in the lounge trying to see if there is something we missed before that might help us solve this clue. "OH SHIT I FOUND CARDS, GUYS!" Josie shouted, lifting a deck of cards up. 

"THIS SOME SORT OF MAGIC SHOW, JOS?" Anais shouts. 

"J O S I E!" 

"MMkay sis." Anais says. So suits must mean suits in the deck of cards. But what does that have to relate to any of this? Hearts, diamonds, spades, clubs, we gotta find them andd......"I GOT THE CLUB!" I shout, picking up a board with a huge Club imprinted on the board part or the base as any normal human may say (Josie forgot what the fuck a base was called like how I forgot what a Corset was called and called it a waistcoat thingy.) It's a dice tray, to be precise. "That all we need?" Joe asks. 

"NO DUMBASS WE NEED THEM ALL!" Curtis says. Joe's doing nothing, we're doing everything, lETS KILL JOE. 

"I found this..." Bea says, holding a perfume bottle up. It did have one of the suits on there; a diamond to be precise. So my idiot sister thinks it'll be good if we yeet the cards on the table and arrange them in a way that they'll form something i don't know anymore. So she flips them over and there are lines on the back of the cards that have to connect in one way or another (i'm gonna find ya im gonna GETCHAGETCHAGETCHAGETCHA: THAT ONE'S FOR ANAIS) It's almost like a puzzle where she has to connect them all to form some symbol. It turns out to be an 8. "Wait what?" Bea says, puzzled. 

"What did you find." Rowan says flat. 

"A dice but it has a club on it..."

"WELL GIVE IT TO HARRIET THEN!!" Rowan shouts. Bea hands me the dice. I yeet them on the dice tray and they kind of have magnets in them? Because the only two symbols shown when thrown on to the mat is a club on the second dice and a 1 on the first. "HARRIET LEAVE IT THAT'S OBVIOUSLY A CLUE!" Josie shouts. 

"NAH BITCH IM GONNA PUT THEM IN MY POCKET OF COURSE I'M GOING TO LEAVE THEM THERE!"

"GUYS NO ARGUING OR WE ALL GONNA DIE!" Mortimer shouts at us. I nod. 

* * *

**Bea**

Across the way is a diamond on a sheet of paper. "GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" I shout, picking the perfume bottle up and spraying it on to the paper praying it'll work because there's a creepy girl in the lounge that Josie seems to know. "That looks like a map..." Curtis says. 

"Yeah that's a map." I say, spraying more of the ink on to the paper where it formed a map of the lounge. So Curtis, Harriet and Tia run over to some cushions in the middle of the floor that weren't there before. Curtis flips one over and boom. "OOOOH SECRET DOOR!" Tia says, getting excited. I'm shocked. How did we not know about this before! So inside the door is a clock with four hands each with a different spade on them. So one by one, we finally solve them. We had to flip the cards over to see what time the Heart hand had to point to, it had to point to the number 8. "The magnatized dice..." Rowan said, picking them up and throwing them (i didn;t put yeeting yall proud of me) into the box. "They only ever land on 1 and a club, or a snakes eyes." 1 was club. Josie moved the hands around as everyone was frantically trying to find the remaining spades. "We're missing a spade..." Josie says, sighing. 

"There's the diamond but there's a diamond on the map!" Curtis says. I get up and run over to the sheet of paper shortly followed by Rowan. 

"10! It says 10 on it! The diamond is 10!" I say, running back to the squad. 

"Is there anything else hidden?" Rowan asks. 

"Aight mate, you need to c a l m y o u r s e l f d o y o u n e e d a p a p e r b a g"(that's a reference to sincerely, me- dear evan hansen spoken by Jared Kleinman AKAK will roland AKAK Jeremy Heere in the OBC of Be More Chill) Anais says, standing up and staring at him. "And who said you were the boss? My FAITH RELIES IN JOSIE!" She says, jumping on to Josie. 

"A N A I S G E T O F F ME!" Josie shouts. 

"I actually don't think I can." Anais says, laughing. 

"WELL YA BETTER OR WE ALL GONNA DIE!" Josie points out. 

"TAKE M E !" She shouts, rolling off of Josie. Curtis finds a statue of The Statue Of Liberty.

"Guys, there's a statue of lady liberty here but there's no ring..." He says. Harriet then picks something up from the other end of the room whilst Rowan's trying to persuade everyone why he should be boss but everyone's like N O P E let the other half of Rowsie do it because we all been knew she's probably going to survive. "GUYS I GOT THE HAND!" Harriet shouts and runs over to Curtis. "IT HAS A SPADE ON IT!" She says, handing it to Josie as Josie attaches the hand. 

"What if you look through it or something?" I say as Curtis kneels on the ground to look through the ring. Curtis fails so Josie steps up. 

"Does that circle..." Rowan begins as Josie rolls her eyes, "Line up with this circle here." 

"OKAY FIRSTLY FUCK OFF THIS IS MY TEAM SECONDLY YOU'RE PROBABLY WRONG." Josie shouts and Anais high fives me. Josie looks through and sees something on the wall. "THERE! ON THE WALL! GO AND LOOK AT THE POSTER ON THE WALL GODDAMNIT!" She shouts as me and Anais run over to the poster of a cigarette pack with a spade on it. "Is there a number?"

"5!" Me and Anais shout in sync. Josie runs back over to the clock and adjusts the hand to 5. We open it...and-

* * *

**Josie**

THERE'S A NOTE AND TWO AMBER PEBBLES INSIDE. We're all cheering, we're smiling, we're happy and then...

"This is the second of the wicked artifacts..." Joe begins to read, snatching the note out of my hand. "To cleanse the serpents eyes, you must find the head of a great snake, place the eye inside and bathe it in the blood of a serpents heart..." I'm shook already. Curtis' jaw practically drops to the floor, Charlie doesn't look too phased actually but Anais and Bea have gotten closer together. "Success, we have the eyes-" Curtis says sarcastically.

"But we still need to cleanse them." Bea points out, doing that Gay little finger thing where she points in front of her yall know what I mean. 

"So what we have to do is find the snake, place these inside his head and bathe it in the blood of a serpents heart." Curtis says. Simple enough, right? Not when you've been trapped in 3 different eras of time in the past two months. We have the second artifact, now I'm waiting for Chloe to appear. There's a heavy thud from outside our lounge and I look outside. That was a fucking mistake. Harriet's a fucking mistake-! I see Coliope on the floor and I hear Brooke crying. She seems genuinely scared. That raises some alarms from the rest of the group and our senses are heightened. We all run to the door, me and Anais in front because we're bad bitches you can't kill us (DID ANYONE GET THE VINE REFERENCE OR IS THAT JUST ANAIS.) We look to see this green and yellow t-THING biting the fuck out of Brooke's neck. "OH MY GOD!" I shout, running in front of the group. Nobody else is dying here, right now. However, at the sight of us, the snake woman, presumably Chloe, runs out of the arcade. I sprint towards Brooke who is now lying motionless in the chair we tied her up in (*inhales* im resisting the urge to ty- KINKY sorry) "The woman we captured is dead." Charlie says, not giving two fucks. 

"Firstly, her name was Brooke, secondly, she just came back to finish the job!" Harriet shouts at him. Charlie suddenly becomes "startled" and steps back. 

"Great so the one person that could have been help to us is now dead." 

"Might as well check the body." Rowan shrugs. I scream and like BACK the fugup because who in their right mind witnesses SOMEONE DIE and then goes 'Fuck it, I'll check her panties for clues.' And then Tia and Joe start helping. 

"Oh I've seen this in movies! They take off their shoes and zippers and things!" Joe says. Anais comes and joins me at the back. 

"Sis, spill the tea about you and Rowan." She says, elbowing me extremely hard. 

"Firstly fuck off secondly I'm saying nothing until we're not all dead."

"WAIT YOU GUYS I found it I found it!" Curtis shouts above the crowds, holding a piece of paper. I don't want to know where that came from. I really don't. Me and Anais walk back over to the rest of the group as Curtis clears his throat...

* * *

**Curtis**

"Matches matches okay it says 'Meet me at 7:30, Chloe." Firstly, whomst the fucketh is Brooke? Josie takes the note from me and the look on her face is priceless. "That was her friend, Chloe Valentine, the snake woman!" Anais recalls. 

"Fatman Slims!" Josie says, a look of pure joy on her face as she turns the card over to reveal the words 'Fatman Slims' on it. So obviously crazyasssnakewoman wants us to meet her in fatman slims. Incredible. So like, we all PILE out the door and we're all like "hehehehe pretty girl walking" over to this new area that has yet to be explored by the kWEEN TEAM. "Oh! Fatman slims, guys!" Charlie says, pointing directly at a massive building in front of us. How we missed the bitch before, I don't know. But now we know where crazyasssnakewoman is. So me and Charlie are in front and I just hear a hiss like a proper venemous snake hiss. From the corner of my eye I see her. Crazyasssnakewoman. "OH MY SHIT!" I shout, tripping over, but Charlie catches me. The kweenteam scatters out, diffuses away from the snake woman and we all lEG IT TO FATMAN SLIMS CAUSE HUNNY, I AIN'T BEING TURNED INTO NO SHITTING S N E K TONIGHT. I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE. I WANT T E A WHEN I GET HOME. T E A. There's another hiss from crazyasssnakewoman and then I manage to turn my head to see that she's latched herself on to Charlie. (thats kinky, im sorry i rlly need to stop.) Crazyasssnakewoman pushes Charlie to the ground and CHARLIE'S BLOOD IS DRIPPING OFF OF HER CHIN ON TO THE DECK. my little legs couldn't go much faster but I still ran as quick as I could. But then I tell everyone and we all rejoice with Charlie. Fuck no, lets get in to fatman slims. Coliope tends to Charlie's needs and I lowkey ship them not gonna lie. "So this Chloe Valentine-" Anais begins but I silence her. 

"Crazyasssnakewoman." Anais glares at me but inhales. 

"CRAZYASSsnakwoman grabbed Charlie and snatched him like she's snatching a wig off a drag queen!" I can see Josie and Bea trying not to laugh. Whatever them girls see in each other I don't know. Hey, I'm stuck with an emo who will more than likely do one of those satanscreams when she sees something more than slightly unusual. "But lets be honest. We all been like hUuUuUuU oh my god! But deep down, we all been thinkin', thank GOD it wasn't me!" Anais says. I can see Josie giggle a little bit and oh my god the look on Rowan's face when she giggled was the FUCKING BEST THING EVER. And then Joe elbowed Rowan. "What happened?" Joe said, cause he's a dumbass and he's going to be one of those guys who'll be a virgin till he dies (DUH DUH I D O N ' T W A N N A B E A BA L L ER J U S T W AN T S O M E S K I L L S T O C O U N T O N I F M Y N U T S W E RE A N Y S M A L L E R T H E Y W O U L D B E T O TA LL Y G O NE sorry that's Be more chill) 

"YOU'VE BEEN POISONED! AND IN 20 MINUTES, THE POISION WILL EAT THROUGH YOUR ORGANS AND KILL YOU!" Coliope shouts. "CREATE AN ANTIDOTE TO SAVE HIM!"

"I don't know if this would be useful but I know there was a drug store over there, right?" Mortimer says. BITCH THAT  ** _IS USEFUL._** "Maybe we should split up?" hmm hunny, in horror movies, what's the one thing you should never do. Okay in this instance it's ok but otherwise someone from the kweenteam would die. I'm like 80% sure someone's finna die anyways :/. So, the question is, who the fucketh is going to which place and why? 

* * *

_**The Drug Store Attendees:** _

_**Rowan, Curtis, Tia** _

_**Fat Man Slims Attendees:** _

_**Josie, Anais, Bea, Joe, Harriet** _

_**The Arcade:** _

_**Charlie (poisoned, unable to participate, in extreme discomfort AKA close to death)** _

* * *

**Tia**

So Mortimer pushes the door open and holy mother of Jesus it's the prettiest Pharmacy I've ever been in. "Okay. Okay so there's nobody in here..." Curtis said, examining the terrain (i had no idea what was happenin' in his brain. This man is full of political pursuits, MOST DISPUTES DIE AND NOONE SHOOTS sorry, hamilton) "We need to figure this out on our own then!" Rowan said, slightly annoyed. So in this drugstore are things I've never seen or heard of! However we're saving Charlie's life tonight I don't even know. "Here, a pop-carry field guide?" Rowan says, lifting up a laminated (mum inhales from the distance) sheet of paper that is presumably, a guide to fields. Sorry, that's my Hufflepuff talking. "Anti-Venom Recipe!" He clarifies. (i got rlly hot writing that sentence so I'm in my onesie, shirtless pretty much.) But the recipe had parts missing to it. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK etc." Curtis shouts. We're doomed. "This is an old recipe for anti-venom that will stop even a cobras bite." Rowan reads. "After the ingredients are gathered they have be combined in a fucking centrefuge whats that (josie doesn't know how to spell that big word but she does know how to spell raxacoricofallapitorious which is an even bigger word) "If done correctly, the liquid will be yellow." That's important. We need to remember all of these things just so we have to stop the popular kid from dying. Ugh. Now I'm in Josie's shoes when she really does say panic attacks are awful. 

* * *

**Anais**

SO WE GON' PULL UP @ FATMAN SLIMS And I'm thinking, 'Y'all got any alcohol in here?' Because if I'm gonna die I'm getting drunk first! So we're the group that cleanses the artifact which isn't really a big deal except we have no clue what we're doing. We all looking around, my wig's flying everywhere, Josie keeps snatching it the little bastard. Then Josie REREADS THE FOCKEN NOTE. Because, hey. she my homegirl but really boo? reading a note several times isn't going to do anything. "Bea go check upstairs..." Josie says, panicking. So Bea does just that. There's the sound of a latch being pulled across and Bea does that thing homo(sexuals)sapiens do where they flap their hands around their face like omgomgomgomgomgomg im gonna cry im so scared but my makeup is fire today. "OH MY GOD!" Bea screams, covering her mouth. Everyone turns to look at her. "Someone's eyes were looking at me!" She says. Okay WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL MY OTHER HOMEGIRL, MY SIDECHICK, AWAY. 

"STOP!" Joe shouts. 

"I swear. To god." Josie says annoyed, joining Bea upstairs. I'm scared for the both of them not gonna lie. 

"Got a package then I'll go and get you a password." Well, that's what I heard anyways. The dude at the door had a really thick accent of sorts so it was almost like trying to translate Russian. I don't know russian. 

* * *

** Josie   
**

Hi, me again, remember me, author, anyways. I find a package in this postbox (mailbox) type thingy, actually it was a phone box i don't remember, but I know we've now got a package. Wait, never mind. It's a fucking lockbox :). So the lock requires 3 numbers to unlock it. "We're supposed to meet Chloe here at 7:30 do you think I should try it?" I ask the rest of the group.   
"Oh my god, yes!" Bea says as I flip the numbers into place. And the look of pure joy on everyone's faces when it clicked open. Inside was an awful lot of money. On a sheet of paper underneath the stacks of cash was a note. "Use the pictures to get the password..." Joe and Harriet said simulataneously. And then there were pictures underneath that sheet of paper. So they seemed to have been taken in different places of the bar. Jesus christ nothings ever simple around here is it? And on one it says Password Phrase. So the objective is to somehow use the pictures to find the password. We need 5 words for one password. "Do we need to recreate those moments?" Bea asks.   
"No...I think we should look in the places instead." Harriet says. And that was that.

* * *

**Curtis**

"Ingredient 1, a pinch of hemp...something. The last parts crossed off." So what we discover is that half of the ingredient is crossed out. Nothings every simple around here is it? So while Rowan reads out the ingredients, me and Tia grab different ingredients that may match whatever is in the recipe (for disaster). "I found a hemp I'll put it on the counter." Tia says. I'm struggling to find anything really. 

"There might be more than one..." I point out, still skimming the shelves.

"Hemplock!" Tia exclaims, approaching the countertop. 

"Hemplock could be it..." Rowan says, taking the vial of the liquid off of Tia and placing it beside him. "Ingredient 2 is a drop of snake something. Ingredient 3 is something oil." Rowan continues to read out.

"Okay what are the things again?" I ask, holding two different bottles in my hand. 

* * *

**11:52**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit that took me like 3/4 hours. Am sending this to *most* people. good luck surviving, because only 2 (or less) will make it out alive....


End file.
